


Yellow Jack

by MissIzzy



Series: Yellow [2]
Category: Master and Commander Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Book: The Yellow Admiral, M/M, flag sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-31
Updated: 2004-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack with another kind of yellow fever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Jack

"-the _probability_ of a flag."

At Jack's tone, Stephen put a hand to his forehead. "Brother, this anxiety over your flag is giving you a fever. A lesser yellow fever, perhaps?"

"Maybe not lesser by much...a yellow fever, yes, which every post-captain gets if he lives long enough; I've seen it before. You may record the symptoms, if you like."

"Jack," Stephen was very anxious, "you will not die?"

Jack chuckled sadly. "I made the same plea to you. But though I can fight, in the end my survival is no more in my control then yours was."


End file.
